One Piece: The Iron Flame
by frozenwolf94
Summary: Chris Somata was just relaxing in his apartment till he gets sucked in some weird office in a void and is offered a job as a Familiar Hunter. Now that Chris is with the Straw Hat crew, he will have the adventure of a life time battling Pirates, the Navy, and evil Familiar Beasts on their journey to find One Piece!


**A.N:** hey guys, fw94 here with the winning story of my poll! Now like I promised I will explain the story a little more. This story won't start right off like some of the other stories like this one, you know like how the MC gets transported in the One Piece world and landing in a random arc that the author likes, which I would love to do cause I am like that at times and like my Fairy Tail story Chris will not know about the stuff happening in One Piece. But this chapter is going to explain how this is going to work and what a 'Familiar Hunter' is. And lastly I'm going to give Chris a couple of powers that are similar to two of my favorite Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail but in my own way, so that the attacks are my own creations. So now the Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** frozenwolf94 does not own One Piece or any of the music use or mention in this story. I only own Chris Somata and any other Ocs in this story. So now enjoy the show!

**One Piece: The Iron Flame**

Chapter 1: Getting a new job! Endure with a Iron will!

"Man, I really need to find a new job… that restaurant is going to kill me out of boredom!" I said as I walked through the door to my apartment with a tired look on my face. "I mean, nothing really happens there and I have to deal with the same old stories and customers!"

Let me introduce myself, my name is Chris Somata and I'm just your average 18 year old who just got back from my boring job as a waiter in the dinner of my home town. You know what they say about small town, nothing ever happens in them.

After locking the door, I started stretching and walked to the living room, but I stopped to look at the tired look on my face in the mirror near the front door. I looked at myself in the mirror and ran my left hand through my messy dark brown hair. Some people say that it looks spiked up on the top of my head and in the front, which I have to agree with that. And me wearing my blue jeans, my dark green sleeveless T-shirt, and a red leather jacket.

"I'm just glad I can have the next two days off. But it doesn't matter anyways if there's nothing to do in this town." I said with my brown eyes lazily open as I walked to my couch. When I sat down I opened up my laptop that I had on the table in front of my couch and turned it on. While I was waiting for it to start up, I decided to take out a locket that I kept in my jean pocket.

Now the locket had a unique look to it. It looked like a head of a Chinese Dragon, like Shenron's from the Dragon Ball Z series, and with it having a mixed white and black. I then opened showing me the picture I kept inside it. It was a picture of me when I was eight and my dad. My dad was basically an older version of me but his hair was spiked up more than mine and him having a scar under his left eye, and in the picture he was putting me in a small head lock and both of us giving a toothy grin.

"Maybe this town wouldn't be so much boring if you were still around, dad." I said to myself as I looked at the picture. Now I know what you're thinking, but my dad isn't dead, he just disappear 9 years ago. I don't know what happen to him, he just one day left without anyone knowing where he went. Most of the people in this small town of mine tried and take care of me, but I was pretty much a trouble maker and I took care of myself when I turned 13. Most of the people here thinks he's dead or that he'll never comeback but… I have a feeling that he's out there somewhere, I just need to get a clue on where he's at.

*Ding-Dong-Ding*

"Well I have plenty of time to worry about that." I said as I heard my laptop finishing its start up. "I'll just look at my email, get some food in me and go to bed. I can try to find clues on my dad during my days off." As I said that I put the locket in my pocket and started looking through my emails.

The emails were pretty much the same. Some of them were junk mail; others were coupons and not really anything interesting. I was about to exit out of my mail box, but I notice an interesting email that looks like it was just sent.

"Come and join the F.H.L? What in the hell is that?" I asked out loud. Did someone send me some new MMO or something? I don't even play any MMOs and I don't know anyone here that plays any either.

I was about to delete it till I had a thought, maybe I could try it and see if it's any good. I mean I have nothing else to do here so what could possibly happen? "Eh what the hell, at least it will keep me occupied for a while anyways." I said to myself clicking on the link that was in the email.

"_Welcome to the F.H.L website!_" a young voice of what sounded like a 13 year old girl to me, came from my computer as I entered the site. "_We have sent you this email to offer you a new job as a Familiar Hunter! So if you are interested in this once and a life time opportunity, then please clicked on the 'I accept' icon on the screen._" The voice said in a way like I would push the accept button no matter what.

"Hehehe they really want people to join in this don't they." I said with a small laugh. "Might as well push it." And as I did, I was kind of caught off guard on what the voice said next.

"_Ok thank you for pushing it. Kay Hugo, go ahead and grab him!_" the voice said

"Wait… what?" I asked with my face holding a dumbstruck look on it.

Before anything else was said, the lights in my apartment started flickering and then a weird portal thing appeared in my laptop. But the creepiest thing was that a giant stone hand shot out of it and started pulling me towards the portal.

"T-The hell?! Let go of me!" I shouted as the stone hand kept pulling me towards the portal. "Someone, anyone help! I'm being kidnapped!" I continued shouting as I struggled to get loose of the hand's grip, hoping that another person living in the apartment complex could hear me.

"Sorry kid, but once you are near an open universal gate no one in this world can hear you." I heard someone say in a raspy voice. But before I could say anything, some invisible force knocked me out cold as my head went through the portal.

It felt like a few hours as I started to wake up with a really big headache. "Man, I hope all of that was a dream." I groaned as I started to get up but my body suddenly started hurting allover. "Ow… ok this might not be a dream."

"You are correct about that, my young friend." Said a completely new voice than the first two I heard before I came to where ever I'm at. As I opened my eyes my vision started to return to me and I was kind of surprised to see that I was in a white void and sitting at in front of a desk of a CEO. "Don't worry, your body will get used to being in this sub-dimension in about two minutes. So the pain will go away at the same time." The same voice said and it sounded like it was sitting in front of me.

I looked up to see a middle aged man and let me tell you, he was in a fancy suit like I never seen before. His suit was completely white from top to bottom and with gold shirt underneath. Even the guy's skin was a pure white color! I thought he was an albino at first but I notice that he had green eyes, just like his smoothed out green hair.

"But in any case I'm glad you accepted in being a new Familiar Hunter for us." The guy said and I just now notice his voice had a British accent to it.

"Wait, what in the hell is a Familiar Hunter? And also where in the world am I?" I asked and as I did, the guy had a shocked look on his face.

"You accepted the job without knowing what it was first?" he asked as I just shook my head.

"No, at first I thought it was some MMO thing or something and the site didn't give me any info about this so called 'Familiar Hunter' job." I said in an annoyed tone in my voice. With the guy also shared in the form of a groan.

"I give Hakari one job to do and it was so simple even Hugo couldn't mess it up… although he was there with her. *sigh* I wish they would learn to listen." He said as he pushed a button on the intercom of his black colored desk. "Hakari, get in here now! And bring Hugo with you." He said in a stern voice.

"_Aww, what did we do this time? We brought the guy you wanted._" The girl's voice from before said in a pouty tone.

"Yes but you completely forgot to explain all the details to him about the position. Now get in here so I can give you two your next assignments." The guy said still in the same tone of stern voice.

"_Fine, we're on our way. Sheesh, we forget to explain some stuff to a random person and I get in trouble… I should have taken the assistant's job with my brother._" Hakari's said as the intercom turned off.

"She can be so difficult at times. Maybe I should have taken her brother's warning about her." He said with a light laugh but then noticing my confused look on my face. "Oh, I am terribly sorry. I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Calion." Calion said in a polite matter as he stretch out his hand.

"Um… nice to meet you. I'm Chris Somata." I said a bit weird out at the randomness that happened before me. As I shacked his hand he had a small smile on his face while his eyes were closed and it kind of creped me out.

"Yes, I know a lot about you Mr. Somata. I've been keeping an eye on you for the past 6 years." Calion said. Ok… now it gone from strange to psycho stalker real quick.

"You… have?" I asked

"Yes, and not like some crazy stalker. It's just you are a perfect candidate for being the next Familiar Hunter." He said as I still had a confused look on my face. "Let me explain, since someone didn't help you understand a thing, about this position. First, I am known as a Guardian of Dimensions and it's my duty to protect the Balance of chaos and order from being destroyed by evil beings known as Familiar Beast." Calion started with me listening to him. "And right now we are in a sub-dimension, it's basically a base of operations for me and my two assistants to watch over the vast universes and keep the balance of chaos and control from being mess with."

"Ok… but what's a Familiar Hunter supposed to do?" I asked him. Well at least this is getting explained to me… but I have a bad feeling there's a down side to this.

"I'm glad you asked!" Calion said with a bright smile. "You see, Familiar Beast feeds off of negative energy and tend to hang around people who give off massive negative energy, but even though they are not the commanding type, unless they have a high level in both strength and intelligence, they are extremely powerful and dangerous. So only a warrior with a strong will and have Familiar blood can beat them, for only a Familiar can beat a Familiar." Calion said in a fortune cookie sort of way.

"Ok so how would I get Familiar blood in me then? Cause I know I only have human blood in me." I said with a curios look on my face.

"Now that's the fun part." Calion said while he started going through the drawers till he stopped and pulled out a rectangular box and opened it showing me two rings with cool looking designs on them. The one on the right had a bright red ruby with a gold emblem of a wolf on it and also the ring was made out of gold metal with small emeralds on the sides. And the one on the left was like the one on the right but the it had a black gem in it with the wolf emblem and the metal in silver with topazes instead of emeralds on the side. "When you put these rings on, they will change your blood and DNA so that you are part Familiar Beast, and give you the powers need to fight them." He said as I just stared at the rings.

Ok, this job sounds fun… but I still have a question that I'm afraid I know the answer to. "Sounds like a fun just one more question. What's the down side?" I asked and as I did, Calion made a sad smile.

"Well, I was hoping I didn't have to answer that but… you have the right to know." He sighed. He looked at me with a serious face. "If you take this job, you can never return to your world. Also you might not be able to find your father." When he said that I practically jumped out of me seat!

"How the hell did you know I was looking for my father!?" I asked with my voice getting loud a little bit.

"Remember I've been watching you for 6 years, so of course I would know that you are looking for your missing father." Calion said which made sense… I guess.

"Well thanks for the offer…" I said as I started to stand up straight, still a little off balance by that shock therapy that portal gave me. "But I can't take it. I need to look for my Dad… after I get enough money to get out of my town." I groaned at the last part to myself. "So just make another portal out of here for me."

"I'm sorry Mr. Somata… I can't take you back to your world." Calion said in a nervous tone of voice.

"Why? I thought you said you were a Guardian of Dimensions, so can't you just make a portal for me to go back home?" I asked him

"I can, but it's complicated now that you accepted the job sort of." Calion said. "Basically since you press the 'I accept' button on the site that Hakari send you too, you are now blocked from entering your world."

As I heard that, my mouth dropped opened big enough for an army of flies could be trapped in. "WHAT!?" I shouted and before I could say anything else, I notice a small black line started to make a rectangle shape and two people walked through it.

The first person I took notice was the tall, muscular man, about 25 or 28 years old, with short brown hair, and wearing a brown karate uniform with a black sash. He looked like he had been in a couple of fights with it showed cause of all the small scratches on his face. There was even a long slash mark from something like a sword almost near he's right eye, which his eyes were a dark brown color.

The person on his left was a girl that looked about 13 years old, with long sky blue hair that reached past her shoulders, and wearing a bright yellow shirt and blue shorts with her eyes a dark blue color. Right now she had a bored look on her face looking at Calion. "Ok Cal, what you need us to do?" she asked in a bored tone till she notice me. "Oh hey there, so I guess Calion here told you about your new job. Glad to have you aboard." She said with a big grin on her face.

"Hmph, I don't see what's so special about this guy." The guy scoffed. "You know I can handle the Familiar Beasts boss."

"Oh please Hugo. You might be able to handle a level 5 and 4 Familiar Beast." The girl started to say. "But you can't handle a level 3 Familiar Beast, let alone a level 1. Hell, the last time you tried fighting a level 3, Calion had to come and save your sorry butt." The girl started laughing at the guy, now identified as Hugo, as his face started turning red from embarrassment.

"Shut it Hakari!" Hugo shouted at Hakari. He then turned to Calion, still having some red on his face. "So you needed us for something boss?" Hugo asked.

"Wait a minute… you're the people that just kidnapped me!" I shouted at them when I recognized their voices.

"Kidnapped you? We didn't do that, you accepted the job." Hugo said. "I just grabbed you after Hakari explained the basic stuff to you." He then turned to Hakari with a curious look on his face. "You did explain the basic stuff didn't you?"

"Um… maybe, hehehe." Hakari said while she was nervously laughing and scratching the left side of her face.

"Like hell you did! The only thing you said was join the F.M.L and don't miss out on a opportunity of the life time!" I said glaring at her. "Now I can't go back home!"

"Hey it's not my fault you accepted!" Hakari said having the same glare I had on her but on me instead. "You could have just not accepted it!"

"And you should have explained it to me better!" I said back at her.

"Ok that's enough!" Calion shouted getting our attention. "Look, I know that you're upset for being pulled out of your world, due to someone's laziness." He continued giving Hakari a stern look. "And I'm sorry that I can't return you to your world. But I'm sure we can find equal grounds to make this situation a not so bad as it seems." Calion said trying to calm me down.

"Like what? How can anything make this not so bad?" I asked still pissed about my situation. I mean it better be something to have me take this job. Calion had a thoughtful look on his face and was about to say something till Hakari jumped in front of him and said with a big grin on her face.

"We can help you find your father. So you can take the job and we can help you look you're your dad. Does that sound like a good deal?" she finished with the grin still on her face. Did she said what I think she said?

"Wait… you can help me find my dad?" I asked with the blue haired girl nodding yes. "Ok, so what happens if you find him and I'm in a different world?" I continued, still not convinced to accept the job.

"Well I might have a guess for that." Calion said before Hakari could say anything. "You see it could be possible for him to be somehow sent to the world that I'm sending you, if you accept the position that is." He said as he was looking though some papers till he pulled out a ragged looking paper and showed it to me. "This might not be him, but he does share some of the same facial features as your father." Calion said as I was looking at the paper and it was a wanted poster to my surprise.

The guy's face was covered with a mask, like something a ninja would wear, and his dark brown hair was wrapped in what looked like to me a red bandana and him in a black trench coat. But what got my attention was the scar under his left eye, it was like the one my dad had. I then looked at Calion who was waiting patiently for me to respond.

"So you think this guy might know something about my dad?" I asked with only Calion giving me a nod to confirm it.

"Yes, but this is still you're decision to accept the job. If you still don't want the job I'll do everything in my power to return you to your world." Calion said.

Man talk about something to think about. But that I think about it… this is the only type of clue I have on my father and it's not like there's anything waiting for me back home anyways.

After some thinking I looked at Calion with a small smile and said. "Sure I'll take the job. But only if you guys help me find my dad."

With a smile, Calion said. "We will be glad to help." He then went to his desk and picked up the box with the two rings in it and handed me both of them. "Now all you need to do is put both of the rings on one of your fingers and you'll officially be a Familiar Hunter. Oh and a little warning, when you put then on you can't take them off. You know, for safety reasons." Calion said still holding the smile.

"Ok… well thanks for the warning." I said as I put the ruby ring on my right middle finger and the black gem ring on my left middle finger. And as soon as I put them on, a burning sensation came over my arms like someone was branding me with hot iron. The burning feeling faded and when I looked at my arms, they were covered with markings that looked like flames but in tattoo form. "Ok that hurt. Let me guess, part of me becoming a Familiar Hunter?" I asked Calion.

With a nod, Calion said. "Yes and now I'll let Hakari explain to you how to use your new powers. And Hugo please get the gate open."

"I figured you would tell me to do that." Hugo said as he stretched his arms out. "But that is my job as a Gate Keeper so I'm not complaining." He then put his left arm out and some weird white circle in front of him.

"Wait… why do I have to explain to him on how those rings work?" Hakari asked a bit annoyed with Calion. "It's not like I'm his spirit guide or something."

"Well you are." Calion said in a stern tone. "That is your new assignment, to help Chris with his Familiar Hunter duties and to make sure to give him any information he needs on the world I'm sending you two. And no complaining, or do you want me to tell Yami about your behavior?" and as he asked that to Hakari, she just went completely white and rapidly shaking her head.

"N-No I get it, I'm Chris's guide for the world and stuff. Just don't tell Yami anything!" Hakari said frantically. Before anything else was said, we heard Hugo said in a loud voice.

"Ok the gate is open! So hurry and get though it!" he said standing in front of a big white portal to who knows where. Hakari then turned to me with a smile on her face and said.

"Ok partner let's go hunt some Familiars! And I'll explain any questions you have when we get to our destination."

I just nod my head and started walking to the portal and as me and Hakari neared it, we heard Calion said. "Good luck Mr. Somata and don't worry, I will start looking for your father right away."

"Ok and thanks for helping me find my dad, it means a lot to me." I said with a smile on my face, with the thought of seeing my dad again. I then walked thought the portal with one thing on my mind. "_Don't worry dad, I will find you even if this Familiar Hunter job kills me._"

**A.N:** and that is the first chapter of my new story! And I know that this chapter was not really good, but like I said this is just meant to help understand what a Familiar Hunter is and as for the arc I'm placing Chris in, I'm letting you guys choose with the poll on my profile page. So get to voting people!

Now for question time! The first is who should I pair Chris with? Should I pair him with Nami or increase his age and pair him with Robin? And just to let you know I'm not pairing him up with a Oc, I'm more of an Oc x Cannon Character person.

And as for question #2, what anime is Johnny Yong Bosch is from? I'm just curios cause from some of the reviews on my Kiva of Zero story said that's who Chris sounds like.

Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy this start of my new story and review if you want, just no flames and just some constructive advice. Oh and if you guys have an Oc you want in this story that Chris can fight just send me a pm or put him/her in the reviews. Peace out my people!


End file.
